Together At Last
by Maggetator
Summary: A smutty little Remadora fanfiction about how they got together!


**A/N: Hey, this is my first attempt at smut and I hope you like it!!!! Cheesy title, I know, but I'm not good at coming up with story names. Hopefully I'll get better in experience. PLEASE review, because I need as much criticism as possible. I am a growing writer, and would like to grow even more in creativeness and catching the reader's (AKA your guys') attention. I'm only thirteen, so please don't get mad at me for lack of details (you know exactly what I'm talking about), but I do have content worthy of an M rating.**

Chapter One

Nymphadora Tonks stepped over the threshold of Grimmauld Place, and walked up the hall towards the kitchen. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going, and just like every day she came here, she tripped over that god-forsaken troll's leg and flew face down on the floor. She heard footsteps rushing towards her, and judging by how fast they were moving, she knew who it probably was.

"Remus," she said, "I'm fine," she said as she pulled herself up onto her feet.

"Well, that's good. Seeing how many times you trip over that thing, you should have learned to watch out for it now."

He was wearing that amazing smile of his, the one he always saved just for her. She didn't know why, though. What was so special about a 22-year-old ridiculously clumsy auror who could hardly ever be serious? But of course, there was everything that was special about Remus. He had dark, deep blue eyes flecked with gray, like the ocean on a stormy day. He was tall and muscular, and she longed to run her fingers through his reddish-brown hair that fell in his eyes when he leaned forward or laughed, and run her tongue over those oh-so soft looking lips of his.

He was always so insecure of his 'Furry Little Problem' as Sirius called it. So what? Screw it if he was a werewolf. He was still the nicest, most caring, funniest, sexiest guy she had ever seen.

_But of course,_ she though,_ he would never like an immature child like me. He's always so quiet, and I'm so loud._

She had had to settle with them just being friends for the time-being, at least until she could manage her bubbly and childish personality, so that he would like her someday.

Yet, he had always seemed like he liked to listen to her talking. He was the only one that actually seemed like he was paying attention, laughed at all the right moments, and always smiled at her. But it was probably only because of their close friendship. She wished it wasn't, but there was no point in dwelling on hopeless dreams.

"Remus, what do you think of me?" She asked, suddenly becoming curious if he really liked her or not. Maybe this could lead to her confessing her feelings without feeling like she was dumping her heart and soul on him. She always told guys if she liked them, it was just so much more relaxing than having it boxed up inside of her.

"Ummm, well, you're very clumsy," he said, looking confused as to why she had asked that out of the blue, smiling playfully. She shot him a dirty look at that remark. "You're funny, and nice, and caring…" he trailed off. Tonks frowned, hoping that he hadn't really run out of things to say.

"Well," he continued, "I guess there are just too many things to say about you that I can't think of them all. And they're all good, of course," he added quickly, as Tonks raised her eyebrows. "So, now that I've spoken, what do you think?"

Tonks took a deep breath.

"Well…" she started, not knowing where to begin. "You're very nice, and you're a really good friend. You always listen to me when I'm talking, and you can be really funny if you want to be."

Tonks sighed, knowing that she wasn't done yet because she had to tell him sooner or later.

"And…I really, really, really like you and have since I first met you but just haven't told you until now."

She sighed again, and when Remus opened his mouth to speak she interrupted, saying, "But I know that you'll probably never like me because I'm just too loud and childish for you, and you're always so quiet, and I'm always acting so immature and you're way too good for me and you deserve waaaaay better than me and you probably think I'm really weird right now and are disgusted at the thought of ever being with me, but you would never say that out loud because you're just so dang nice." She let out a deep breath, happy she had gotten that out of her system.

Her face turned red in the presence of what she'd just said. Remus blushed along with her, and avoided her eyes.

"Ummm, Tonks?" Remus started.

"Yes, Remus?" said Tonks, hoping he wouldn't say anything too humiliating.

"Ummm, you do know how old I am, right?" Remus said, not meeting her eyes.

Tonks' face turned red. "Ummm, yes, thirty six."

"And how old are you?" Remus asked, using his teacher-y voiced that she thought made him even more adorable, but right now it was just annoying.

"Twenty two…" Tonks said, sighing. "What does it matter, Remus? It's just a small age difference-"

"Thirteen years age difference, and to me that is not small at all." Remus cut in, sounding a bit agitated.

"So what?" Tonks said, getting agitated as well, wishing he would see reason.

"So, I cannot live with the fact that I am running around with a woman-practically a teenager-that is half my senior!" He said, the teacher tone leaving his voice.

Tonks felt like a bowling ball had been dropped in her gut.

"So, you don't feel the same, then," she said, calmly and quietly, almost whispering, but feeling like screaming. "I just would've appreciated it if you would've said it in the first place, and maybe you could've said it in a nicer way. I just didn't know you could ever be so mean."

At that, she turned on the spot and apparated to her flat, but making sure that Remus would hear her sob before she disappeared, so he knew how much he had hurt her.

As she stormed through her home to her room, she flung herself on the bed, hysterically sobbing. Tonks had never been the crying type of girl. It took a lot to get her to cry. She tried not to if she could help it.

But she had just been rejected cruelly by the man of her dreams, so she let the tears fall freely.

Three hours later, Tonks heard a soft knock on her door. She had just stopped crying, and had just started to clean herself up. Her breath was still a little shaky, and her eyes a little bit red, but she didn't care. Let the others know that her heart had been broken by the most perfect person in her life.

She trudged through the door and opened it up. Before she could see who it was, she was whisked into a strong pair of arms and felt soft lips upon hers.

The lips left hers and the arms released her, and she realized she was looking into the beautiful blue eyes of Remus Lupin.

"I'm sorry, Tonks, please forgive me. I like you, too, but I didn't realize how much until you apparated. Please forgive me for being so stupid."

His eyes pleaded with hers, and for a second Tonks couldn't believe what her ears had just heard. Once she had registered what had just happened and made sure she wasn't dreaming, she decided she was going to make him suffer for what he had just done to her.

"Okay, if you do, how come you didn't come sooner?" She said demandingly, realizing just how mad she was at him.

"Because I was afraid you'd hex me into oblivion, so I thought I should wait until you cooled down a bit…" he said, looking extremely nervous. _Good,_ Tonks thought,_ he's afraid of me. Let's just see how scared he is now that he's here._

"Cool down? COOL DOWN?! These past three hours were the WORST HOURS OF MY LIFE, YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE ACTUALLY INTELLIGENT!" She screamed, grabbing his shirt in the process and backing him up against the door. The look on his face was so hilarious, she could barely hold in her laughter.

"I'm REALLY sorry, Tonks!" He pleaded, looking pitiful enough that Tonks decided to let him go.

"Fine, then…" she said, smiling mischievously. "You know, you're really funny when you're scared half to death," she said, sniggering at him.

His face grew red as he realized what she had done. "Gosh, Tonks, I don't know whether to be pissed or think that that was cute," he said, trying to glare at her but failing miserably.

"Why don't you just think it's cute and we can put it behind us…" she said, getting closer to him as she spoke.

"Hmmm, I'll be the judge of that," he said, and then his lips were on hers again, this time more urgently.

Tonks would have never known that he had been leading her to her bedroom if she hadn't heard the door creak open.

Her heart began to beat so hard it could have possibly jumped right out of her chest. She couldn't wrap her head around the fact that he was easing her down onto her bed slowly, without breaking the kiss.

Suddenly, Remus was on top of her, and it seemed as if her heart had stopped beating. She was in bed, with Remus Lupin. Nymphadora Tonks was in bed with Remus Lupin. They were about to…but when she thought about that, her breath seemed to get even more sufficient.

But once Remus started fumbling with the buttons of his shirt, she could tell that he was just as intoxicated as her. She reached up to help him, and quickly got it unbuttoned enough that she could slip it over his head. Her hands immediately reached his chest, and a low groan sounded in his throat as she touched him. She ran her hands over his amazing abs, and up to his shoulders, and around his neck once again, pulling him closer to her.

His hands started sliding down her back to the hem of her shirt, and he slipped them underneath. His skin against hers felt so good, so right. She reached down to help him take her shirt off, and once it was over her head, he started to move his hands up, slowly, teasingly to her bra. He started to play with the straps, easing them slowly down her shoulders, barely brushing the edges of her breasts. Tonks let out a low moan, and Remus chuckled.

"A little impatient, are we?"

She frowned at him, and reached to unsnap her bra. She slipped it off of her shoulders, and his hand slowly lowered from her shoulder and down, down, down…

"Remus!"

"Yes, love?" He said, smiling mischievously at her.

"Please!" She pleaded with him, knowing he knew very well what she wanted.

"Please what?" He asked, but knowing exactly what she wanted.

"Remus, you know exactly what. And I know you want it, too," she said.

"Fine, Tonks. But are you sure about this?" He said, worry spreading across his face.

"Remus, I'm lying in bed with you on top of me, without a shirt or bra. Of course I'm sure." She said, looking up at him expectantly.

He smiled, and then reached down to unbutton his pants and…

The next morning, Tonks woke up in Remus' arms. She smiled, and turned towards him, snuggling into his chest.

She smiled, remembering last night, and sighed. She wished it could've lasted forever, but just like all good things, it had had to end eventually. She lay in his arms, completely content, and knowing that her and Remus would be just fine.


End file.
